The 3 MIISCUTERS
by 7NATOR
Summary: Mii Brawler, Mii Swordfighter, and Mii Gunner are all newcomers to the Fourth Tournament to Smash. Taking this all in, We go into the lives of often ignored SmashFanfic characters. From their first appearance, to the now present of...NOW, I present the... THE 3 MIISCUTERS
1. Chapter 1

Hello Guys, This is 7NATOR here! umm, well Since i'm not even in Highschool i have alot of time on my hands, so I thought I start a here you go.

THE 3 MIISCUTERS

Staring MII BRAWLER,MII GUNNER,MII SWORDSMAN

Chapter 1, the begining.

2014

A Small Man with white pale skin, a red shirt, black hair, Gray paints, and orange gloves was standing over MEGA LARGE mansion, one that you probably see in your dreams, overly exaggerated.  
but this was just icing for why he his standing frozen still, mouth agape at the sight of this Mansion.

This is the Smash Mansion.

The Mansion where the Famous Smash Bros Tournament is held. for over 15 years, reditions of this competitions have exsited, starting with only 12 characters, a small amount of stages, etc, no one would have guessed that it would turn into the massive powerhouse it is today.

Mario, Link, Pikachu, Kirby, Fox, Samus, These are just the a fraction of the large, iconic cast of the touraments

Taking all of this in, Mii Brawler Exclaimed,

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWEEEEEEEEEEES!

This brought him looks from 4 other people who were standing beside him.

The one closest to him on the right was a short Blonde haired, Blued eyed man his skin tone was white, was wearing a Blue shirt,Gray pants and orange gloves. Mii brawler took notice of the Sword in his hand, leading him to assume he was a Sword fighter (He's Right). he had a confused look on his face (Mii Sword fighter)

The one on the Far right was a yellow sphere with eyes, a nose, and a mouth? He was wearing orange gloves and red boots. (Its also worth to know that Mii Brawler fainted at the sight of him like 2 times.) he too had a confused look. (You know its Pac-Man)

The one closest to him on the left was a short Browned haired, Black eyed woman also with a white skin tone. She was wearing a short orange dress with gray pants and gray gloves. She had a buster arm similiar to Mega Man and Samus. She was the only one who had a stoic look on her face. (Mii Gunner

The last one and the one on the far left was a Tall green haired, whit skined, Blue eyed woman. She was wearing clothing one would asscoiate with Royality, which included a white dress, and heels. She had a staff along with her. She also gave a confused look. (Palutena)

for 10 seconds was silence

...

...

..

...

"What was that for?"

It was the Swordsman who had asked. Mii Brawler quickly replied (and here comes actual conversation)

"Dude," Said Mii brawler,"WE ARE AT THE FREAKING SMASH MANSION! WE ARE PARTICIPATING IN THE SMASH BROS COMPEITION! HOW COULD YOU NOT GET EXCITED?

"Well to tell you the truth," started Mii swordsman" I also Mega excitetd for this, But i'm clam about all of this.

"you say that," said Mii Brawler,"until you meet Mario, Then you melt into a puddle.

"We'll see about That" replied Mii Swordsman.

"Really"

"Yes"

(Bonk) (Doorbell ring)

Mii Brawler just smashed into the doorbell. It rung. 15 seconds pass.

Finally the door opens, and we see a Red hatted, Blue overall wearing plumber who is fa- FOR GODDNESS SAKE"S, YOU KNOW ITS MARIO!

And the out five new smashers did too. Palutena said hi, Mii gunner just looked on, Mii Brawler was hyper-ventilating, Pac-Man proceded to shake hands with Mario

And Mii Swordfighter turned into a puddle.

(Flash-Foreward a year and some months later)

2016

Mii Brawler was in his room, which had a bed, TV, a Wii U (and if you are a sneak like Mii Brawler, a PS$, XBOX ONE, etc.), a window.

he was currently sitting on his bed, at night, still wearing his Normal clothes, staring at the ceiling, reliving the faithful day he came to the Smash Mansion.

In his mind, even after this time, was still shattered at this fact, but still, he lived (and fought) on.

Mii Swordfighter was writing in his Journal (Don't call it a diary) of course about the ongoings of the Smash Mansion, and his feelings about a certain female which may or may not be referenced in the next chapter.

Mii Gunner was sleeping.

So yeah, its my first story, So that is it. I'm writing the next chapter after i publish this chapter. ummmm,

I'm out. 


	2. Chapter 2

You know that one time, you do something, put hours of effort into it, and then something happens and all that work is for naught? well that Happened to me, was writing on notepad, saved it, but when I I retarted the computer and opedned the document, it was blank.

Now The plot of chapter 2 is a whole lot different to what it was before, I will save to later plot for later, in the Mean time enjoy.

Things to note in this universe -  
There are 2 Robins in this Universe, the Male version is named Rob, While the female is Robin. not to confuse with R.O.B the robot.

There are 2 corrins, I don't know about them for now

Mewtwo text dialouge in these tabs [ ]  
ex: [idiots]  
His thought are in this tab { }

Ex: {idiots}

otherwise, Enjoy.

THe 3 MiiSCUTERS

Chapter 2: Who are the Miis

2014

The Miis, 5 months after they arrived have managed to get settled into the wackyness of the Smash Mansion. The last newcomer, with The last newcomer, Duck Hunt being annoucned, All the hype over who is coming has settled.

As for the Miis, well let's see for ourselves.

Mii Brawler's weird trip outside the Mansion.

Mii Brawler did lots of things, Whether it be eating, training, or fighting, Hanging out with Sonic, Pit, Donkey Kong, etc, Bodying Mii Swordfighter in video games (mostly Street Fighter), However he decided he change it up and go somewhere outside the mansion.

Yes, Somewhere.

Mii Brawler didn't specify where he go, he'll just go with the flow.

As he was walking through the city, which is called Smash City (Despite the fact he loves Smash Bros, Mii Brawler does think some of the names need to changed)

As he was walking, He saw the usual of Smash city, People breakdancing, Imitating Smash Bros Moves, Some weird guy in the trash can with whipped cream all over, loads of miis and toads, Nintendostop, etc.

Yes Mii Brawler was just walking

and walking

...

...  
(Wait for it.)

"Why is there a Guy in a Garbedge can filled with whipped Cream?" Mii Brawler thought."That's weirder than Pit's obession with Floor Ice Cream."

as he walks over, He gets to see the guy up close.

He was a Mii alright, He had no traces of hair at all. He was incredibly thin, different from what the whipped cream would have you beleive. He was wearing no shirt, He had Brown shorts on with White shoes. The most surprising thing was that his skin was yellow.

Mii Brawler then asked him a simple question

"What are doing?"

The Guy replied."I Had a vision, A vision of the future!"

Mii Brawler now thought he was high on Whipped Cream, in any case, he let him continue.

"Everyone is saying that the New Smash Bros Roster is Finalized, That that Damn Dog was the last character, But I KNOW THE TRUTH!

Mii Brawler was confused, so he asked

"What's the truth, now?"

"THAT THERE IS MOAR!" THAT THERE WILL BE MOAR PEOPLE COMING, NEXT YEAR, MY BOY!"

Now Mii Brawler thought he was on on Whipped Cream AND Youtube Poop, Still he let him continue.

"RIGHT NOW, ONE OF THESE PEOPLE IS DRESSED AS A CON MAN, TRYING TO FIND OUT IF THE ROSTER IS FINALIEZD"

And Now Mii Brawler wanted to leave, A Con Man, Really, still he asked another question.

"So bascially what your trying to tell me, is that there will be more Smashers?"

"You got it on the Ball!" The Guy replied.

Ignoring the weird way The guy said yes, Mii Brawler thought this was crazy, Master Hand specifllly said that there were no more Smashers, Still, he was interested at this 99% fake info this Whipped cream guy was presenting.

"How many New Smashers will there be?" Mii Brawler asked

The Guy replied "Well,there will be 3 who dissapered from the Smash Bros Game, and are making a comeback. 3 Will be new to the scene, but are familiar with other worlds than Nintendo, and 1 will represent a game even younger than Smash 4."

This made Mii Brawler have to think, and he didn't want to tdo that, but alas he must.

"So He's saying there's 7, which I can't Beleive." Mii Brawler thought. "So judging by the first statement, this guy is saying that there will be 3 veterans returning late. his third statement, there will be a newcomer, probably from a game that's not out yet, but what does the second statement mean?"

(Familiar with other worlds!)  
(Familiar with other worlds!)  
(Oh My Gosh Mii Brawler, Third Party Characters!)

Then it hit him

"Woah, 3 Third-Party characters, That seems impossible, especially since that makes 6 third pary characters. Nope this guy is high on Whipped cream" Mii Brawler thought.

in any case, he asked the guy another question

"who is one of these Third-Party characters?"

And the Guy gave him a answer that in Mii Brawlers mind, Made all of this 100% fake

"CLOUD STRIFE!" Replied the guy.

Mii Brawler knew Who Cloud Strife was, who doesen't. But he knew that his orgin game, Final Fantasy 7, Did not have good history with Nintendo. Besides cameos, What was Cloud's (Good) history with Nintendo.

He could understand Brawl Mods, but offcial, Logically, that was no good

Mii Brawler replied" Okay, no-

"Hello Brawler"

Mii Brawler turned around to see His friend, Mii Swordsman.

"What'cha doing, Sword" Mii Brawler asked

Mii Swordsman replied," Nothing much, just walking in the city, eating ice cream, Talking to person dressed as a con man. What are you doing, Brawler?"

Mii Brawler replied,"I'm talking to this weird guy, h-" (Radio Scracth)

"Did you say you talked to a con man"

"Yes." Replied Mii Swordsman

If you saw the look on the Whipped cream guy's face, you would see a giant smile.

"Ummm, Sword" Started Mii Brawler," Tell me everything anout this!"

Umm okay, well it went like this -  
Mii Swordsman talks to a "Con Man"?

Mii Swordsman did lots of things, whether it be eating, fighting, hanging out with Lucina, Sparing with Lucina, Eating with Lucina (Is this going anywhere), Getting bodied by Mii Brawler at video games (Mostly Street Fighter).

Today he decided to do something different, He'll go somewhere outside the Mansion.

Yes, Somewhere. (Anyone getting a sense of Deja vu?)

As he walked through Smash City, He cam across Breakdancers, restraunts, loads of miis, A guy who looks like a Con Man in the alleyway.

And because He picks up stuff alot faster than Mii Brawler, He was quick to approach this weird man.

"Umm sir", Mii Swordfighter replied," What are you doing in this alley

"Sir"

"Do you know if the roster of Smash Bros is Finalized" The Con Man said.

Or that's what he wants you to believe, However Mii Swordsman picked up the fact that the voice sounds, automated and robotic, Meaning either He is a Robot or He is using a Tape Recorder.

Despite this, Mii Swordsman answered the question

"yes, Master Hand Said that the Roster is finalized, I would know because I'm a Smasher.

The Con Man then quickly replied

"That is all," and with that he Floated.

"Wait, FLOATING" Mii SwordFighter thought.

Not only that, He thought he caught a quick glimspe of a...Tail?

As Mii Swordfighter chased after him, The "Con Man turned right, And as Mii Swordfighter turned, He came to find the man...Gone.

What makes it weirder was it was a dead end.

Mii Swordfighter, Despite the events that happened, he went on with his busniness, still questioning what just happened...in his head.

"And that's what happended." Mii Swordfighter replied.

And Mii Brawler, mouth agape, looked at the whipped cream guy, then at Sword, then at The whipped cream guy, Then back at Sword, back and forth, back and forth.

Finally, Mii Brawler said,

"You were talking with Mewtwo".

Mii Swordman thought that came out of nowhere, So he thought about the Con Man, And then it clicked

"The Floating,The Tail, And howhe mangagned to escape despite a dead end" Swordman thought.

"He teleported."

Mii Brawler couldn't believe it, This guy managed to guess that one of the characters was wearing a Con-Man costume.

Unless of course Mewtwo was hired, but then again, i don't think Mewtwo would listen to a guy surronded by whipped cream.

"I'm watching you" Mii Brawler said to the weird guy. "And why are you surronded by whipped cream in a trach can?"

The Weird guy replied:I was walking home and I got tired, and I wantedto eat my whipped cream. Whipped Cream is love, Whipped cream is life, and You will see that all I have said is true.

And with that, Mii Brawler and Mii Swordsman walked back to the Mansion, With Mii Brawler now having thoughts of a certain ogre.

Mii Gunner eats Mii Gunner Fights Mii Gunner spars with Samus Mii Gunner Talks with Samus Mii Gunner... Is friends with Samus.  
-

Hey guys, this is 7Nator, Hope you enjoyed, but before you go

that plot point i mentioned that was previously chapter 2, well try to guess it 2. Mii Gunner isn't emotionless, or a robot, I'm still trying figure out how to write Samus, as That will be Mii Gunner's First story plot. 's all, BYEEEE!

...

A Pokemon dressed as con man, is now thinking

{idiot}


End file.
